LO QUE PUDO HABER SIDO
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Acarició su cabello suelto, deseando que su fleco tuviese más volumen e intentando convencerse de que todos esos cuidados los hacía por ella. Aún cuando su mirada le decía que no era así. Drabble. Completo.


Repasó su figura por enésima vez, asegurándose de que la falda color rosa palo estuviese bien planchada e intentando convencerse de que no acentuaba de sobremanera su cadera. Suspiró nerviosa mientras pasaba sus manos sobre su abdomen y se preguntaba si debía remangar las mangas de su blusa negra o simplemente, dejar que cubrieran por completo sus brazos.

Acarició su cabello suelto, deseando que su fleco tuviese más volumen e intentando convencerse de que todos esos cuidados los hacía por ella. Aún cuando su mirada le decía que no era así.

Estaba nerviosa.

Ese día volvería a ver a Adrien y no estaba segura sobre cómo se sentiría al respecto. No después de los dos años que habían pasado desde que sus vidas se habían separado.

Aún podía recordarlo, lo nerviosa que se había sentido, el temblor en su voz, el poco coraje que sentía y al cual se abrazaba como si fuese lo único que tenía. Hasta que lo tuvo de frente, con su mirada curiosa al no entender lo que decía. No hasta que no fue capaz de decirle que le gustaba.

Y aunque no era la palabra que definía sus sentimientos, sí era lo único qué podía decir en ese momento.

Llamándose tonta por no ser capaz de decirle un: te amo.

Y ahí empezó la historia de terror para su corazón, al ver el rostro del modelo desfigurarse al conocer la verdad detrás de todos esos tartamudeos y acciones sin sentido. Porque él no sentía lo mismo y había sido muy cortés al decírselo.

Asegurándose después de eso que su amistad se mantuviera a flote, a través de conversaciones longevas de teléfono. Porque poco más podían hacer cuando él estaba en Roma durante esas vacaciones por trabajo.

Y cuando él por fin regresó y le pidió encontrarse, sintió temor nuevamente. Imaginando cómo se desmoronaba frente a Adrien al no ser capaz de hablar directamente al tener su confesión aún presente.

Pidiendo ayuda a Alya y a Nino, pidiendo que los encontrara de manera casual ese día, porque no estaba lista. Intervención que ellos hicieron con gusto y que repitieron un par de veces más hasta que él se encontró demasiado ocupado como para verlos.

Dando una negativa cada vez que lo invitaban a cualquier cosa. A ir por un helado, ver una película o incluso los conciertos.

Pasando así dos años en los que no supo nada de él porque Marinette no se sentía con las fuerzas como para hablar con él y seguir obteniendo negativas.

Hasta que Adrien se contactó con Nino y él se lo comentó a ella y a Alya. ¨Quiere vernos, para ponernos al día¨.

Su corazón dio un salto cuando lo supo, todo para después retorcerse por el dolor. Porque aún dolía, después de todo era su primer amor.

Dos años sin verlo, dos años en los que había aprendido a olvidarlo, dos años en las que sintió su ausencia y que ahora le quemaba por dentro ante la expectativa de verlo nuevamente.

Preguntándose si tendría barba, qué clase de ropa usaría y cómo se dirigiría a ella.

Preguntándose si estaba bien llevarle el regalo que había preparado para su cumpleaños 20 cuando ahora tenían casi 23. Se sentía tan idiota.

Muchas cosas habían pasado y al mismo tiempo parecía que todo seguía siendo igual. Sintiéndose aún como la chica de 15 años que estaba terriblemente enamorada del chico perfecto. Él, que era su amigo; él, que le había demostrado con su mirada lo mucho que le dolía no poder ser capaz de corresponderle.

Suspiro, tirando a la basura el regalo que llevaba dos años envuelto y esperando por ser entregado; tomó su bolso de mano, extrañando de sobremanera la presencia de Tikki e incluso la de Chat Noir, a quien tenía años sin escuchar su voz.

Y salió.

Llegando media hora antes de lo pensado al lugar acordado, agradeciendo de todo corazón que Nino y Alya fueran los segundos en llegar y sorprendiéndose por lo poco que había reaccionado su corazón cuando Adrien por fin llegó.

En su pantalón de mezclilla negro y una blusa verde militar.

Ya no lo amaba, ahora lo sabía; pero aun así sentía una punzada en su pecho, la punzada que le recordaba la tristeza al pensar en lo que pudo haber sido.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar este pequeño escrito que esta basado en cierta realidad.**


End file.
